


Not at this time

by Taolee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces es muy complicado mostrar los sentimientos, sobre todo si no se sabe cómo hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not at this time

**Author's Note:**

> es la primera vez que me salgo de mi fandom para escribir sobre otro. Ignoro si lo he hecho bien o no. Nunca he escrito nada ni publicado nada que no esté relacionado con Supernatural. Si no he sabido cogerles el punto a los personajes… mil perdones. Prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, porque espero que haya una próxima vez. Me gustan demasiado estos dos como para no volver a hacerlo.

 

 

 

 **Título:** Not at this time

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Fandom:** The Walking dead

 **Pairing:** Glenn/Daryl

 **Spoilers:** Ninguno. Este fic está escrito a raíz del comienzo del 1x05. ****

 **Disclaimer:** No son míos. No cobro nada. No estoy segura de querer que me salve Daryl alguna vez ;)

 **  
**

 

 

 **NOT AT THIS TIME**

 

 

                - Oye, ¿qué estáis haciendo? – Glenn se acercó hacia ellos asombrado, incapaz de quedarse impasible viendo cómo arrastraban el cadáver hacia la pira que ardía-. Es para los bichos. Los nuestros son allí –señaló al otro lado.

                - ¡Qué más da! –Daryl no se volvió para contestarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerse con tonterías-. Están infectados.

                A él no le daba igual. Antes de ser bichos, fueron personas, amigos. Convivieron con ellos, se protegieron unos a otros. No podía tirarlos sobre un montón de deshechos como si fueran un trozo de carne muerta más.

                - ¡Los nuestros se ponen en esa pira! –la voz le salió demasiado alterada como para intentar ocultar que lo sentía más de la cuenta.

                Daryl paró y lo  miró, esbozando una sonrisilla traviesa. Así que el enano tenía cojones. Eso le gustaba.

                - A ellos no los quemamos –se le quebró la voz-, los enterramos. ¿Entendido?

                Entendido. Daryl no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras hablaba. Le gustaba ver a la gente luchar por lo que creía.

                - Los nuestros se ponen allí –Glenn volvió a señalar al otro lado del campamento para dejarles bien claro lo que quería.

                Entonces le obedecieron y arrastraron el cadáver hacia la otra parte para que fuera enterrado como tenía que ser enterrado un ser humano,  un compañero.

                - Os lo habíais buscado –gruñó mientras tiraba de todo el peso del cuerpo. Quizás podían mandarle a hacer algo, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a obedecer sin quejarse-. Distéis por muerto a mi hermano. ¡Os lo merecíais!

                Se alejó de allí dispuesto a seguir con su tarea. No porque le apeteciera, sino porque alguien tenía que hacerlo y sinceramente, quería cerciorarse de que esos cabrones no tenían ninguna posibilidad de que volvieran a moverse. Uno a uno los fue atravesando con el pico como si fueran muñecos de trapo. Cuando le pasó el pico a Carol para que se encargara de su marido, encogió la cara. Entendía la rabia de esa mujer y no la culpaba. Él hubiera sido más cruel.

                La dejó desahogándose y caminó hacia unos árboles cercanos. Había que recoger troncos pequeños y hojas secas para quemar a esos hijos de puta. Había vivido muchas cosas en su vida. De la mayoría no se sentía ni orgulloso de haberlas vivido, pero no se arrepentía, porque gracias a ellas aún seguía con vida.

                Un crujido a su lado lo alertó y descubrió que no llevaba ningún arma encima con él. Le había dejado el pico a Carol y ahora no tenía nada con lo que defenderse en caso de que fuera un caminante. Pero no lo era, gracias a Dios. Era Glenn recogiendo trozos de madera y hojas.

                Lo observó durante un segundo. Tenía el rostro serio y los ojos vidriosos. No dijo nada y siguió mirándole.

                - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado como un gilipollas o vas a ayudarme?

                Daryl levantó una ceja. Con paso tranquilo pero firme, caminó hacia él. Glenn lo vio llegar y se preparó para enfrentarle. No le tenía miedo, aunque no contaba con esa mirada en el rostro. Cuando vio que estaba muy próximo a él y que no parecía tener la intención de parar, retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra un árbol, impidiéndole seguir reculando. Daryl aprovechó y lo apresó entre su pecho y la corteza rugosa del árbol. Ni siquiera levantó los brazos, no le hacía falta. Con la fuerza de su cuerpo fue suficiente para demostrar quién mandaba ahí.

                - No te tengo miedo, Daryl. Sé que no vas a hacerme daño –miró de reojo  sus manos sucias y callosas, pero libres de armas-. Además no traes tu ballesta.

                Daryl esbozó la misma sonrisa depredadora de antes y parpadeó como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Acercó la cara a la de Glenn y rozó su nariz con la suya.

                - No me hace falta ningún arma para que te sometas a mí.

                - Lo dudo –jadeó intentando llenar los pulmones de oxígeno sin conseguirlo.

                - ¿Lo dudas? –lo apresó un poco  más contra el árbol ejerciendo cierta presión-. Eso ya lo veremos –le susurró demasiado cerca como para dejar claro a qué se refería. Luego se separó dejándolo libre, se dio media vuelta y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara. Le ponía que le echaran cojones.

 

 


End file.
